


“ 教师节快乐 ”

by D_E_M_E_T_E_R



Series: KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED [2]
Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_M_E_T_E_R/pseuds/D_E_M_E_T_E_R
Summary: 【教师节彩蛋】记录小老师何昶希执教第一年中平淡一天的流水账。原文见同一series里的另一个文档。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: KALMAEGI’S BEING GENERATED [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548808
Kudos: 1





	“ 教师节快乐 ”

-

何昶希第一次觉得教师节是全世界最不科学的节日。学期尹始百废待兴，还没开始展现自己的实力就要遭遇学生们的“礼貌性表白”，里面哪能有几分真情实感？善意都仿佛都带上了公关性讨好的味道，他后悔进入的是高中而不是大学，和学生的交流似乎显得比什么都重要，明明跟所有人都不熟还要虚假回应，逃也逃不开。  
这仅仅是何昶希以老师的身份认识剑鱼中学的第二个星期。  
他带着一团丧气踏入曾进出六年的校门，手伸进风衣口袋时手机又一次震动了几下，心里默默翻了个白眼，继续微笑着迎上热情打招呼的学生。  
补充：  
今天不要收到anti式的恶搞礼物和卡片就好了，拜托！

-

“别老拿你妈搪塞我了，你们都闹成那样了，直接跟我走吧！”  
“当老师又不是出家？你不想我吗？”  
“你拉黑我干嘛？我还没答应分手呢。”  
“我到伦敦了。”  
“下周回国一趟，能见一面吗？”  
“你还要拉黑我几次。”  
……拉黑到你彻底从这个世界上消失。  
何昶希每删掉一条信息，几天后下一条就会以新的号码再次出现，他觉得经此一役自己有极大概率会成功患上陌生号码ptsd、短信ptsd和手机震动ptsd。  
因为在几个月前，他被迫出柜了。  
何女士当然记得儿子在高中时的“前科”，她曾经在浴缸台面上收拾到过一个还未开封的一次性医用灌肠器，也曾经因此听了一大串荒谬的谎言而不得不选择相信。  
然而，就在喝高了的前男友在自己家门口大喊大叫求复合之际，过去他为那包该死东西编的所有故事瞬间不攻自破。  
不是不报时候未到啊，何昶希悔得肠子都青了。  
更可恨的是，当时的母亲还正沉浸在他教资考取的喜悦之中。要知道稳定这个更年期女性的情绪有多困难，他已经几乎放弃了大部分自由的权利只求和平哪怕仅仅是虚假，现在又来这一出，谁顶得住啊……  
毫无疑问，何昶希不得不在母亲和智障中选择前者，并声明已与那人断绝了的一切来往。为了弥补自己“犯下的错”，甚至接受了母亲对自己的就业安排。  
如果不是因为这个人，一切都不会变得这么糟糕……  
万幸，实用主义的何女士只看结果不管过程，何昶希对于自己得过且过的未来也已经没有了任何妄想，甚至还有些庆幸——如果这些主要矛盾的解决能盖过性取向这种次要矛盾的话，人生也不过如此。

-

骚扰短信持续至今，何昶希有点意外这个人竟然还知道基本礼节：永远不要打电话给一个天天满课的高中教师。  
他不喜欢用书面文字车轱辘，因此如果那人有一天胆敢打跨洋电话到这个号码上，就一定要骂到他死心为止。他连新的电话卡都早已准备好，就在等着开麦的那天，骂完就跑，真爽，呵呵。  
利用在办公桌前短短几分钟的准备时间把手机里所有垃圾清空，不留一丝痕迹，何昶希拿起装好热水的崭新白色保温杯，抱起教案，深吸一口气，走进高一（7）班的教室。  
“何老师！”在他踏进门的一瞬间就有人平地一声吼。  
何昶希结结实实地被吓了一大跳，立刻被全班拖着嗓子的祝福声淹没：  
“教——师——节——快——乐————！”  
不管是作为学生还是老师，何昶希心中世界上数一数二尴尬的场面还是会频繁上演。紧接着，课代表一溜小跑走上讲台，礼貌性地送了他一支浅青色的洋桔梗。  
“谢谢同学们哈。” 虽然我们不熟，真的不熟。  
直到上午放学为止，仅任教两个班级的何昶希桌子上已经出现了十几张卡片，获得了对面女老师们的一致艳羡。他笑笑，一边听着办公室里老鸟们谈论自己第一年执教时的回忆，一边草草地翻看起卡片来。  
女生笔迹居多，一张字迹好看一些的委婉提议他下次课讲慢点来不及做笔记，一张字迹一般的夸他长得像某某不知名混血男明星，大概是小女生喜欢的那一类吧，嚯，那谢谢。  
走形式如果太费心反而会让人为难，这样写个卡片就很不错了，争取明年得到更多学生的认可吧。  
他心里真的这么想。

-

剑鱼中学临街的科学楼大部分时刻都十分空旷安静，二楼有两间配置精良的化学专用实验室。不必与其他任何学科抢用实验室，成了何昶希最大的庆幸。  
午休时间，他决定继续熟悉学生时期没有机会触及的一切，就比如那间给了他许多奇怪幻想的化学器材室。而就他前脚刚在踏入器材室的时刻，手机又没眼色地震动了起来。  
等一下，这次是来电？  
何昶希掏出手机，果不其然是一个陌生的号码，来源地：伦敦，英国。  
他转身关上了器材室的门，钻进了两面灰色的货架之间紧紧背靠墙根，将接听模块磨磨蹭蹭地滑到最右边……  
“Hello？ 66 Wardour Street here. ”一个陌生的声音从听筒那边响起。  
“What？”何昶希一时懵逼。搞什么？  
“Is there…Jerry？Your boyfriend Fred is stoned…”  
还没等他说完，有些火大的何昶希即刻打断了对面的话：“No，I'm NOT. ”  
何昶希当即看了看世界时钟，伦敦时间，凌晨5点48分。呵，又在夜店喝挂了。他又马上补充道，“And，it's China here. ”  
电话那头的人好像有些反应过来怎么回事了，立刻切换到中文：“噢您好！那，不好意思啊，我不认识这位Fred，刚从Freedom出来就看到他挂在路边了，又没有同伴一起的样子。怎么说呢，这里又不太安全吧……想找找有没有人能帮忙，就在他钱包的夹层里看到了你的号码……”  
原来是无辜路人啊……中英文都无甚明显口音，那大概也只能是在伦敦混得比较久的华裔了。  
何昶希语气软了一些：“没事……你还是直接找警察吧。他是xx大学的，让警车把他丢校门口就行了。”  
“啊……？”对面的人缓缓地发出了一个讶异的声音。  
“他是我前男友。”  
不知道为什么，没有听到那个烦人声音的何昶希心情竟然有些愉快，还带着点幸灾乐祸，“我没有义务飞去伦敦拯救他吧？”  
“啊哈！了解，了解……”  
“对了，多浪费您点电话费，”何昶希突然好奇，“您是怎么知道我和他的关系的？”  
电话那头的人听到这不禁笑了笑，居然反问：“你应该，没有要和他复合的意思吧？”  
何昶希一愣，急忙否认道：“那当然没有！”  
“那～你还是不要知道比较好。”对面人故意地学起他强调“那”字的咬字，慢条斯理的语气里藏着一点欠揍的气息。  
“那…总要告诉我，Freedom是什么地方……”  
“那当然是男人和男人喝酒的地方。”  
“呵。”何昶希也笑了，“那你还是赶紧找个警察帮他收尸吧，被别人捡了还是个祸害呢。”  
对面随即爆发出一阵笑声：“这真的不一定，或许是个新世界呢？不过现在……嗯，可以放心地告诉你，他安全了……”  
接着，何昶希就听到了一串远离话筒的交谈，对面人并没有挂断电话的意思。  
本来何昶希确实有些担心，毕竟华裔在国外喝断片遭遇不测的事并非少有，但这个路人的声音仿佛有魔力一般，大概是出于教养良好的自信诚恳，让他感到一丝莫名的信任和安心。  
“嗯，那就这样吧。”一两分钟后，打电话的人才回到话筒前，“我也该走了，希望没有打扰到你。Have a nice day. ”  
“行，那你也是。”何昶希愉快地抿抿嘴，挂断了这通跨洋电话。  
他并没有意识到自己的心情渐渐轻松了起来，只是整理器材室货架的节奏畅快了许多。

-

下午只有一堂简单的理论课，因为教师节的关系，今天的夜自修也特例取消。何昶希早早地回到家，才收到了母亲晚上不回家吃饭的微信。  
学校高层聚餐，不错，还好没拉上我。  
他心里有些侥幸自己并不再是什么拿得出手的货色，同时又害怕节外生枝，只得在母亲试探他晚上是否会再出门的时候打了保票：希希累了一天回到家恨不得沾床就睡，绝不踏出家门半步。对面随即满意地发了个脸颊红红的微笑表情。  
何昶希留恋的其实也只是一个人在家自在的安全感罢了。他不知道还有什么地方能让自己浴袍不必系紧，冰箱里总备着一款名叫「SlooowMo」的冰啤酒帮他开启慢速模式，慢慢熬过在这逼仄的海港小城里每个炎热夏夜。  
今天的浴缸里放了一种汉方入浴剂，变成了一潭冒着热气的透明绿色。何昶希默默地把早上那朵洋桔梗也带进了浴室，插在了浴缸台面上细长的玻璃花瓶里。  
浴室上锁，只开着半盏昏黄的浴霸灯，小何老师捏着杯壁结满冰雾的玻璃杯，把赤裸的自己没入热气蒸腾的浴缸里，惬意地闭上了眼睛……  
6.5度的单一啤酒花IPA洋溢着平衡的松针味，冰爽的温度让他大口大口往肚里吞着，不一会，热度就从肢体传上了脸。嗯，在浴缸里喝什么酒都十分上头，仿佛整个人都泡在酒里……他的脑子里忽然飘过一个悦耳的声音。  
“那当然是男人和男人喝酒的地方。”  
臭男人啊。  
此刻他想起来自己还没有换手机卡，噢，甚至连预计中的最后一场架都还没吵，为什么心里已经有了“真的彻彻底底结束了”的感觉？但现在什么都不重要了。  
鬼使神差地，他伸手拿起放在窗台上的手机翻到最近通话，仅仅是戳了一下最顶端那个来自伦敦的号码，就自动地回拨了过去……  
欸……？  
何昶希一瞬间竟不想挂断，顺便打开了扬声器，歪着头靠着浴缸边缘，又向水下沉入一寸。嘟声漫长，空气一时凝固。  
“Hello……”一个懒洋洋的声音传了出来。  
何昶希慢悠悠地把手机横着递到嘴边：“晚上好。噢……你那边是下午……”  
他听到对面人呼吸声稍微远了一点，似乎在确认号码的来源：“Jerry？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……你在睡觉吗？”  
“嗯，补觉了。轮到你喝挂了？”  
“没有，只是想分享一下此刻惬意的心情～”  
“你不要骗人。”对面人翻了个身，布料摩擦的声音即便在扬声器的失真下听起来也十分舒服，似乎也在半梦半醒之中，“怎么有水的声音？”  
“那你……现在方便吗？”何昶希也学他，用问题反问问题。  
对面人低低地笑了，哑着声回答道：“Sure.”  
“你在浴缸里？”他接着问。  
何昶希心说，你又知道了。

-

这虽然不算何昶希做的最刺激的事，但应该是最后一次。他想，反正这张电话卡今晚就换掉。  
忘记了是谁先点开的Facetime，地球的另一端的那个陌生男人也正在慢慢地走向浴室。默认不必看到对方的脸，就得略微地注意起身体被欣赏的视角。  
何昶希满意地看着屏幕里的人正一边解开睡衣扣子，还有些逗趣地展示了单手脱睡裤的技巧。他匀称颀长的身型充满了力量，纤长的腹中线和人鱼线形成漂亮的走向，视线往下，低浅的一串腹毛没入白色平角内裤的边缘，引人遐思……  
他抬起腿踩在了浴缸边缘，将手机稳稳地夹进两膝之间立起。屏幕一侧的小窗口里可以看见，自己整片的胸腹都仅浅浅没在淡绿色的温水里，暴露而晦涩。  
“小心，手机别掉水里。”对面不忘揶揄，一边重重地倒吸了一口气。  
何昶希笑着说才不会，脑中微醺的醉意就更加荡漾。  
画面空了一会，那人似乎才找到了个固定手机的好位置，哗地打开了头顶花洒。他任温水打湿身下唯一一层白色布料，胯间透出一片深色和略微鼓起的形状，一手撑着手机一侧的墙面，一边向身下抚去。  
何昶希突然察觉，这个人出乎意料地非常擅长制造幻想。或许在第一次的交谈中他就该意识到这一点，又或许现在发生着的一切并不算歪打正着……  
他就这样眼睁睁地看着他慢慢扯下湿透的内裤，尺寸可观的器官从白色尼龙带边缘轻轻弹出，继续着低声的调情，不断地用交出指挥权的方式掌握着两人相互取悦的节奏……  
“You're my tutor now，  
Tell me how to please u…...”  
……

-

9月10日晚22:08分，何昶希正开着浴室门透气，一边吹着头发。电吹风的轰鸣声让他没有察觉到母亲进来的声音。与此同时，手机屏幕上突然弹出一条信息，就来自十几分钟前刚刚挂断的那串号码。  
“希希，刚洗完澡吗？”  
“哇啊啊啊！！！”这是何昶希今天第二次被吓到，“你吓死我了！！！”  
何女士随即冷笑一声，挤到镜子前戴上浴帽准备卸妆，一面悠悠地说道：“不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门……”  
何昶希心下一惊，急忙用余光瞥了眼手机屏幕。  
锁屏界面上那串令人哭笑不得字符正巧在此刻解救了他：  
“祝你教师节快乐。”

end.


End file.
